


Skyway Robe-ery

by ceceliatarleton



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Gummi Ships (Kingdom Hearts), Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, attempt at phone sex, the many robes of roxas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26828458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceceliatarleton/pseuds/ceceliatarleton
Summary: Roxas makes an ill-advised phone call to Axel while the redhead is flying home to tell his boyfriend he's waiting for him in just a robe, and maybe have some fun to keep them both occupied during the countdown to Axel's homecoming.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Skyway Robe-ery

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Shaky Mayhemm, Autumn Plants, and Absinthe Madness for making it Roxas in a Robe Day. I had no part in the founding of this holiday. You cannot prove a thing.

“It isn’t my fault,” Axel defended himself in place of a hello as soon as he answered the incoming call. He kept his eyes on the skies and both hands on the controls, steering and firing guns at the swarms of enemy ships that just kept swarming like bees in the Hundred Acre Wood as he spoke in the little earpiece connected to the headset Chip and Dale had made for him after he’d totaled his second gummi ship in a gummi phone answering related accident. It was a toss up between that and saying he was going to be late, but that particular warning was probably both self-apparent and the reason he was getting a call in the first place. He hoped Roxas hadn’t planned dinner around his arrival time, and wasn’t too mad. 

“I flew into this lava flow type thing, which Leon really should have warned me about. Hence, the whole ‘not my fault' thing…” He trailed off for a second, losing track of his thread of thought when some intergalactic nasty with several rows of rotating blades that looked like teeth and twin lasers tried to dive bomb his viewport. “Don’t worry, I’m fine. Though what a lava spout is doing in space, not attached to any larger body, I don’t know. The ship kind of…” He resisted the urge to indulge his habit of talking with his hands even when his audience couldn’t see and punctuate his words with hand waves instead of keeping a healthy ten and two. “...Started to melt so I stuck myself on an asteroid so the ship could cool off for a bit and it put me behind.” 

He paused for a moment, hearing nothing but silence on the other end, which was kind of concerning, even though, as far as he knew from yesterday’s phone conversation, Roxas should not be in any action situations himself, but at home, studying for his Inorganic Chemistry with Applications to Item Synthesis final (Dr. Moogle was known to be a difficult grader according to Roxas, which didn’t seem fair in Axel’s estimation because he was fairly sure the professor was the same moogle that had once sold them expired elixirs and had never even graduated university himself), and eagerly awaiting Axel’s homecoming. Maybe Axel flattered himself too much, but he thought his boyfriend would have something to say about him almost burning to ash, lost in the vacuum of space, even near death was a semi-regular occurrence for them both. He hoped Roxas wasn’t mad enough about him being late just to call to give him the silent treatment early. “Roxas? Are you there?” 

Axel paused a few seconds that felt like eternity and shot a few more Heartless ships out of the sky. He was just about to whine another defense or apologize when a deep throated, broken groan came from the other end of the line. 

“Roxas? Is everything alright?” Axel risked sounding dumb. He knew that noise. It usually meant things were a far sight better than just “alright,” and Axel’s body reacted immediately how it had been conditioned to respond, but he was resolved not to jump to conclusions just because it had been such a _long_ mission he'd been away on, and his mind was so fully in the gutter it was the route from Market Square to the Old Mansion. “You didn’t stub your toe?”

There was a breathy moan, followed by a gasp, before he heard Roxas’s somewhat breathless voice. “Hurry up. I started your...mmm...welcome home without you, Dick.” There was a thump and rustle like the gummi phone had been dropped and then picked back up. Axel wasn’t sure of the last few words as a result. It could have been ‘without you, Dick’ or ‘without _your_ dick,’ and Axel decided to ask for clarification at the risk of baiting Roxas so he’d think of something worse than the punishment call, even if the meaning was about the same either way, but he was distracted by a stray asteroid that definitely hadn’t been in his way a second ago.

“You were supposed to be back by..ah...now.  _ Fuck _ .” Roxas whined and Axel felt the temperature of the cockpit rise.

“Roxas, just what do you think you’re doing?” Axel scolded frantically as he struggled to keep his attention on flying in a straight line. There was the sound of a bottle cap opening and a squelch, before Roxas was moaning louder, panting a little harshly. Axel decided straight lines were overrated and unnecessary when you had an infinitely open space to bounce around in….except, shit, those two angular oversized space rocks that decided to sandwich you like you were running through a canyon. But once you avoided those obstacles, it was clear sailing, and you could focus on more pressing matters, like dropping your voice to a growl and ordering your boyfriend, “Tell me slowly in detail.”

“I was waiting for you, posed on top of the covers, wearing that robe you like,” Roxas practically purred. His pants were barely audible now, though the tempo was picking up. He must have set the phone down and turned it on speaker.

Axel hummed approvingly, imagining it. “The green and blue tartan number with the fringes.”

Roxas’s ragged breathing and all other sounds halted with an abruptness that conjured up the image of Roxas glaring at him. His incredulous tone when his voice came over the line again reinforced the picture. “Not the scuzzy robe. Gross! Why would I wear that to be sexy? It’s fraying, and it smells like vapor rub even after washing.”

“Oh, baby, keep painting the picture,” Axel deadpanned as he guided the ship underneath another rogue asteroid and outran a weird metal snake thing. He was a little offended on the robe’s behalf though. He liked that robe because he knew Roxas liked it and felt better when he wore it...though, granted, not usually on these occasions. 

“If you’re not going to take this seriously, I’m just going to hang up and let you imagine on your own.”

“I’m serious, I’m serious,” Axel hastened to insist he was on board, which he was, totally. Even with the less than appealing assessment of Roxas’s favorite robe and the teasing--or, perhaps, because of it and how it was such an even stronger reminder of Roxas--Axel was still following with the program, and probably soon to be uncomfortably so if they went back to it. “It’s the robe from the hotel in Traverse Town, isn’t it? I would have buried my face in the soft, white fluff and slowly untied the belt with my tee…”

“You stole a robe from the hotel in Traverse Town?” Roxas’s incredulous voice broke in.

“Uh...yeah? I thought you knew.”

“Criminal,” Roxas teased, clearly already recovered from his moment of genuine surprise. “I’ll have to punish you for that when you get home.”

“ _Please_ ,” Axel begged, sliding down lower in his seat, adjusting in preparation. He switched back to a bantering tone, knowing that he should try and be seductive if he wanted Roxas in any kind of tractable mood, much less a sexy one, and yet unable to fight against the instinct to respond to annoyed voices with further smart assed commentary. “So, is it the wizard robe? I know that was supposed to be a joke, but I am so into the Yen....”

“If you say the words ‘Yensid roleplay,’ even as a joke, then you’re coming home to all your shit sitting outside in a cardboard box.”

“Not the wizard robe then,” Axel chuckled lowly and took advantage of a moment of peace in space to pop open the fly of his pants and pull down the zipper, confident he’d eventually turn the conversation around, though he couldn’t know whether he’d be fighting off Heartless ships when that happened. It was best to be prepared. “That’s a shame.”

“Hanging up…” Roxas threatened, but didn’t follow through.

“The robe from our mission on Tatooine because you know how hot and bothered I got watching you wipe the floor with those Sand People, and you remembered my fantasy of you in the outer Jedi robe and only the outer robe?” Axel was now grasping at straws.

“Sorry, I forgot. Filing that away for later.” Roxas’s voice grew more distant again and there was more rustling. Axel chose to interpret it as a good sign. Roxas was readjusting, getting ready. “It’s the black sheer one.” Roxas put Axel out of his misery by inciting a different type. 

Axel full out groaned. “The one with the feather cuffs?” How could he have ever forgotten?

“That’s the one,” Roxas’s voice dropped timber. He was obviously pleased with himself.

“Are you wearing the lingerie too? Garters and stockings?”

“None of that,” Roxas sighed a little too long and too deep. It sounded like relief not exasperation. Oh, that was really not fair. “I’m too impatient, and I thought you would be too. M’mm, been gone too long. Too many lonely nights.”

“So, just the robe?” Axel’s mouth produced no saliva and then an excess as he imagined Roxas stretched out on the bed, parody of a wrapped present with every contour of his body visible beneath the flimsy fabric even before he shrugged off robe and pretense. 

“Yeah, but I’ve already got a spot on it and it’s all crinkled and tugged out of place already. And it’s lost some feathers” The mischief of Roxas’s eyes and his carefully constructed pout that was really one second away from being a shit eating grin were easy for Axel’s mind’s eye to construct from the put upon faux dismay of the blonde’s tone. “I wish you could have seen me when I was all pretty.”

“You’re always pretty,” Axel assured, voice passionate. There was (finally!) the resumption of breathy and slick sounds from the other end of the line. Axel’s vision of Roxas sharpened. He could see the flushed cheeks and bit lip, the puddle of silky, translucent material pooled on the bed. “Beautiful,” he gasped in awe even though he was half a galaxy away. He desperately needed Roxas to fill in the rest. Was he reclining back against the pillows, column of his neck bared as he threw back his head, hand gripped around his length, not quite tight as he would want because he was trying to splay his fingers out to make his hand seem bigger, imagining it was Axel? Or was he on his knees, arm reached behind him, about to....

“ _Fuck_!” Axel threw the gummi ship into an emergency barrel roll, brought harshly back to reality when the giant metal snake landfill reject **_fuck_ **he’d thought he’d outran popped up way too close, filling his entire viewport.

“What’s going on?” Roxas still sounded mischievous. He clearly didn’t get the panicked nature of Axel’s outburst. 

“I’m going to literally die!” Axel bit out tersely.

“No, you won’t,” Roxas sing-songed. “You’ll be home soon and I’m going to make the rest of your trip just fly by.”

“No, I’m going to _literally die_! Gotta go!” Axel tapped off the phone as Roxas caught up with the situation and shouted a distressed protest. He’d make it up to him later. 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any disappointment we didn't get to proper smut.


End file.
